Tanya's You Belong with Me
by yelenacowan
Summary: One-Shot Tanya decides to show Edward who he should really be with through a song! ooooooooooh! what could possibly go wrong there? hmmmmm...


Tanya's "You belong with me"

Tanya's POV:

The bar was packed that's all I could thing besides that his might no be the best idea. Me and my sisters, Kate and Irina came down to Washington to visit are cousins in Forks. I just couldn't wait to see Edward. I would forgive him for being with that little human tramp and J would finally get my way with him. And after all she would get over it. No actually. She probably wouldn't. I laughed but it sounded nervous and strained. I didn't feel nervous after all how could I TANYA be nervous? Impossible I tell you. "You're up next" the stage hand said nodding at me. Currently I was standing backstage to a night club in Seattle, it was Marlene night and I had convinced the Cullen kids - along with my sisters- that it would be fun. Well fun for me an Edward once he proposes il his undying love for me, which will be after this song.

"Alright, you're up!" The guy told me. He as a fat man and smiled like fried chicken, onions and sweat. I wrinkled my nose in distaste as I walked by him on to the stage microphone in hand. I scanned the crowed my enhanced vision coming in handy as I looked around for the Cullen's.

My eyes stopped on a very average human situated on Edwards lap laughing at something Emmett had said. She had brown hair to her ribs, captivating brown eyes and wore a regular pair of jeans paired with a plain T- shirt, sweater and sneakers. I smirked, there wouldn't be much of a problem getting rid if her. Edward frowned up at me but I ignored him as I signaled the DJ to start my song. And then the stage was mine.

_"You're on he phone with your girlfriend she's upset she going off about something that you said, cause she doesn't get you're humor like I doooo"_

I grinned hugely as I pranced around the stage. Here as no way this could fail.

_"I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kinda music she doesn't like and she'll never, know you're story like I dooooo"_

I couldn't help but laugh at how true this was. That little tramp would never know Edward like I do! And now for the fun part.

_"Cause I wear high heels she wears sneakers I'm cheer captain. And she's on the bleachers!, dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find that what you've been looking for has been here the whole time!"_

I said the last line looking directly at Edward.

_"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you! Been here all along so why can't you! Seeeeeee. You belong with meeeee. You belong with me."_

I smiled to the crowed flipping my hair as I turned around dancing during the break. Somewhere win the middle of he song I noticed that Bella and Alice are no longer at the table with everyone else. Alice was probably putting the Tramp I her place, I mean If she didn't like me how could she possibly like her? The ending of the song was coming up.

_"Why can't you seeee, you belong with meeee. You belong with me."_

I stroke a pose once the song ended the crowed going wiled. "You belong with me Edward!" I screamed.

"Fat chance!" A voice behind me retaliated the audience went silent, I whirled around to as a pie hit me straight in the face, my makeup ruined as everyone laughed hysterically. More pies flew my way along with some rotten tomatoes and all sorts of trash, the audience joined in Emmett in the made is aim dead on Edward aimed for my back laughing as he did. I glared at him furious. My anger was soon forgotten as someone came up behind me.

"Sorry Tanya." Bella said innocently her hands clasped behind her back. "But Edwards mine" she smiled evilly taking her hands out from behind her back as I pie hit me straight in the face as the rest I the Cullen's joined in.

Than Edward reached down grabbing Bella by the waist lifting her up and kissing her full on the lips.

"I love you" he said there foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too" Bella replied.

And I couldn't stand it anymore as I ran of the stage pies flying behind me.

**Authors Note: HELLO! sooo this is a quick little one shot that I typed up on my iPod one day when i was bored I really don't have anything against Tanya I just thought this would be funny:) I mean really she jsut wanted to sleep with Edward and backed off immediately (completely understanding I might add) when Bella came in the picture, really its just fun to make her such a bitch :P**

**OK so yah look froward to seeing the next chapter of "A Different Start" soon and yah BYE!**

**~Yelena C**

**Disclaimer: tis all property of Stephanie Meyer i tell yah! *shakes hook hand in the hair squints eye without a eye patch* thats right I went all pirate on you! (oh! I dont own "Taylor Swifts, You Belong with me" either jsut switched some lyrics around int he chorus!**


End file.
